


picture perfect (the life you were living)

by TannerWuuut



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Im a softie and wanted to show it off lol jk, Pre-Relationship, Reveals, Soft Feels, dreamy dreams, drug usage!, hair braiding!, marijuana talk, not me, should I continue? who knows, they be gay fo each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannerWuuut/pseuds/TannerWuuut
Summary: There are no walls to be broken down when the door is right there.orDinah unravels the mystery that is Huntress while unraveling herself too.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> unedited mess. love me.

Dinah noticed a peculiar thing about Huntress after the dust settled from their recent victory against Sionis. It wasn’t the look of being lost now that her main mission in life was done, no, it was the look of freedom on her that made Dinah do a double take. The taller woman stood behind everyone and looked...satisfied.

Harley and Cass disappeared the following morning and Renee stumbled away not too long after. So it was just Dinah and Huntress.

“Were you really planning on starting that  _ group _ ?”

“The birds of prey, yes. It’ll give me something to do, a-and you t-too. If you want.” the confidence that usually was shown was nowhere to be seen on the other woman, her eyes gazing down and trained on one spot. Not daring to look up at Dinah.

“I mean, yeah. Should be fun and...something to do.” Dinah watched Huntress slowly straighten up and shyly glance up at her.

Dinah realized that the woman in front of her was an entirely different person than the one she met. Huntress still had a lot of mystery surrounding her but the stuff Dinah did know seemed to be making a picture, it was all angles and sharp corners that were masked with anger and outbursts but… it was going to be a pretty picture.

^v^v^v^

The group was going steady for a few weeks now and everything and everyone settled into a new routine. Renee was like the mama hen,  _ to an extent _ . The end of that extent was revealed not even five minutes ago when Helena lost it over all the alcohol bottles that littered the place. None of them really had order in their home whilst growing up, not like the first eight years of Helena’s life. Granted that she had servants and staff members to aid her but she still knew how to clean and tidy up after herself.

Renee retorted back and Helena yelled something in...Italian? French? Dinah wasn’t sure but what she WAS sure about was that Helena speaking any other language than her stilted english, was a major turn on.

Dinah had to slowly sit down after the altercation in order to get her breathing under control by breathing deeply and exhaling loudly. Helena had gestured wildly as she spoke in the other language, eyes wide and veins and muscles protruding from her slender neck, making her seem wildly uncontrollable. The way she flung her hand out at Renee’s retreating figure made her muscles bulge and swell for a couple of seconds before her back was turned to Dinah.

The singer gripped the table as she leaned forward a little as the images seared themselves to her mind's eye. “Jesus fuck.”

Renee sauntered back into the kitchen and rolled her eyes at Dinah and her random breathing exercises. “Baby gay feelings?”

“Fuck off, Montoya.”

Renee cackled at her and immediately disappeared into the fridge. Clanking of glass bottles against plastic ones made Dinah look up and see Renee grabbing bottles from the fridge and overwhelming her small arms.

“Just gonna make more of a mess? Not even listen to what Helena was griping about?”

“Girl, get back to your breathing shit. And stop bringing up old shit.” Renee slammed the fridge closed and gave Canary a peculiar glare.

“Old shit? That happened like not even three minutes ago.”

“Old shit is what it is.” Dinah shook her head as Renee left again, this time with more alcohol. “And control your girl! She’s got issues.”

Dinah gave a half hearted glare and angry sigh before focusing on herself again. Turning to face the counter, she leaned forward until her forehead was resting on her crossed arms and her biceps effectively covering her ears.

Right, so Helena is fucking hot as shit.

“Who knew I was into that anger issue broody shit.”

“You’re into  _ what _ ?” came a muffled reply. Dinah quickly sat up and looked right at Helena, who was standing near the long hallway leading to the training rooms. Her hands were taped up and her hair was partially braided as she was having a difficult time braiding it. That’s when Dinah got a new look at Helena, seeing the tall assassin struggle with the simple task of braiding her own hair.

The idea struck her and she had no control over her own voice, “Uh wait, do you need a hand?”

Surprise lit up both of their eyes, it made Helena pause her fingers while it made Dinah grimace slightly. Their eyes briefly met and a charged energy resonated between them. Helena was the first to recover and she smiled shyly as she shuffled in place.

“Sure, I can’t r-really get them tight enough…” The sheepish look she made while awkwardly waving one of her hands made Dinah’s heart clench painfully.

The shorter woman chuckled lightly at the other woman and slid off the chair to go help her fellow roommate. The elastic in Helena’s mouth was quickly dropped into a hand and held out for her, but Dinah didn’t grab it as she skirted by Huntress. Instead she lightly grabbed Helena’s wrist and tugged her toward the rooms. Helena followed wordlessly, her left hand still in her hair as she was gently pulled into Dinah’s room. A place she had yet to fully see.

The room was cozy and smelled  _ amazing _ . It reminded Helena of the bakery that Sal would always take her too after any brutal training sessions, the spices mixed with something sweet hung in the air back then and now...the sweet scent was standing in front of her with a bag of small rubber things.

“Helloooo...Huntress, sit down please. You could’ve let go of your hair, I’m going to brush it out and rebraid it.”

“It’s already brushed.”

Dinah shook her head playfully, eagerly waiting for Helena to settle down in front of her and as soon as the clearly uncomfortable Huntress sat down, Dinah lost control over herself and immediately tangled her fingers in the hair that was directly in front of her, unbraiding the parts that were and lightly scratching her scalp, Dinah groaned in approval not realizing until that exact moment that she missed doing others hair for them.

“You have some thick hair, H.” Her own voice brought her back and she realized that the taller woman was stockstill under the tips of her fingers. Dinah quickly retracted her fingers expertly and leaned back from Helena.

Helena, on the other hand, felt her body follow Dinah’s movements backwards but her breathing was caught in her throat. When Dinah touched Helena, the unsuspecting woman tensed and froze at the contact. It felt like Dinah was  _ burning _ her skin with those gentle touches, the heat seared up and down, racing all over her arms and chest. But when she scratched her scalp from back to front, Helena had to bite her tongue so hard to keep from releasing what potentially would have been a moan.

The two women went quiet; usually steady hands were now balled into fists to keep from shaking and the usual stoic mask was replaced with nervousness and... _ fear _ ?

But fear of what? Fear of the woman behind her or fear of her own feelings? Helena knows she’s socially and emotionally inept, she didn’t have the best childhood and teen years, but she was never the sort of person to show fear at the sight of something brand new….and shiny….and smells  _ great _ ….

So Helena decided to take things into her own hands and at least try to even the playing field with Dinah. It was time to take the lead.

“Hey so-” “I wanted-”

Helena leaned forward, bringing her leg up and resting her chin on her knee, trying to make herself as small as possible. And Dinah, who had uncrossed her arms and sat up straighter had now crossed her arms so she was hugging herself. Both women silently acknowledged that the other was speaking but they didn’t dare say another word until only one did.

But surprisingly, it was Helena.

“I just….want to say that I um didn’t have the best life. And….I didn’t realize until now that….I missed someone fixing my hair.” The longer she spoke the more quiet her voice became. But her whispered confession didn’t go unnoticed by Dinah. The woman herself was biting her lip trying to keep a sob from escaping.

Dinah flexed her hands before wiping under her eyes, staving the prickly pain, and sat forward. She smiled to herself before clearing her throat, “It’s okay, I should’ve asked if I could start. And I….also didn’t have the best life, H. I’m the same as you, stunted in all the wrong places.”

Before Dinah could figure out what she was doing, she had already leaned forward, lightly put her fingers on Helena’s shoulder and silently waited for permission. Which was a single nod, not even a fraction of an inch, and that was enough for Dinah to lean all the forward until she was a couple of inches away.

And kissed the top of her head.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation! Towards the end idk...feels meh to me but I had an awesome idea about the next chapter and this was the best way to elude to it, I think. Lol

Helena had loved the feeling of Dinah braiding her hair, when she dragged the tip of her fingernail to divide into parts or when she tugged to make the strands tighter together. The carefulness and gentleness Dinah braided her hair with was beyond anything Helena had ever felt, it was intense and  _ intimate _ . Neither of them really said anything during the ordeal, just Dinah’s few questions at the start, but the silence was welcoming for both women. It gave them time to think and sort through everything.

“Okay, all done.” Dinah patted the braids, appreciating her work but mainly flattening stray hairs.

Helena sat still until she felt Dinah get up behind her, and then she silently stood up and fidgeted with her hands while the shorter woman put back the brush and hair bands. She knew she wanted to say something to Dinah, but it’s as if all language that Helena knew was wiped clean from her brain.

“Why do you train everyday?” Helena’s eyes focused on Dinah who was now leaning against the window ledge. Helena panicked and looked around, hoping that Dinah didn’t notice her deer-in-headlights look.

“Uh...it’s something to do?” The surprise was obvious, it made Dinah chuckle lightly, but Helena didn’t hear that because the pounding in her ears was unyielding. Heat flooded her head and sweat started beading down the back of her neck.

The curious yet obviously confused look that shadowed Dinah’s face slowly turned into understanding, and she nodded her head as she spoke, “Do you always need to do something or can you like...chill out sometimes?”

Her next answer was better this time.

“I chill! Like I chill the right amount.”

….maybe not.

“The right amount? And what’s that?”

Helena’s eyes were darting all over, avoiding at least a meter within Dinah. So she didn’t really have much to look at and soon had a pattern all worked out.

_ I need to chill now! It’s so hot in here. She’s so hot. Fuck. _

“Wh-when a new….part comes out?” The assassin had enough of a grasp on current video streaming services but she was used to waiting a week for new episodes. Old habits die hard. Or not at all if you’re the Huntress.

“Let me guess...murder mysteries?”

Dinah has a smile that’s telling Helena that she’s teasing but Helena doesn’t see it as teasing when she guessed right and nodded her head somewhat excitedly. And Dinah watched as Helena started stretching her arms and wrists, a thoughtful look on her face making her seem way younger than she looked normally.

“Yes, exactly. And-”

“Women killing men are your favorite episodes.” The smile that was shown Dinah’s way was blinding and Dinah felt her heart leap from her chest and with it her breath. Helena started talking, rather rapidly about some of her favorite episodes, but Dinah was stuck just staring at the woman. Seeing emotion on Helena’s usually stoic self was a reeling experience, the glint in her eyes as she described crime scenes vividly or the way she spoke with her arms fervently.

“-and anyways, they all end the same but it’s the build up I enjoy, like why did she need to kill him? Were her motives strong enough? Shit like that.”

It was the most she ever spoke in front of anyone of them, and that spoke to Dinah.  _ Huntress was comfortable with _ me.

^v^v^v^

Dinah had excused herself the second her phone made a sound, acting as if the sound indicated someone needed her when really, it was just chiming with the noon o’clock hour. She had left the building at a run when she was sure Helena couldn’t see her anymore, had hopped into her car and started driving but didn’t have a destination in mind. The subconscious act of driving mindlessly was what Canary needed.

Winding her way through the city, avoiding certain areas of both rich and poor, filling up the tank just on the outskirts before driving slowly back a different way.

Dinah had wasted a couple of hours outside and away from Helena but the thought of going back made her ease up on the gas pedal.

Sure, she could go back and try to pretend that nothing was wrong and that she just felt like driving for a while. Best case scenario, no one questions where she was. Which was usually the case as Renee didn’t really care unless she was out getting alcohol, Harley and Cass didn’t live there like the other three, and Helena was usually silent as hell no matter what.

So when she parked and started walking towards the building, she  _ really _ wasn’t expecting to see someone sitting right outside by the door on the ground. Even from a few meters away Dinah recognized Helena’s form, even if she was sitting all funky.

“Hey, H.” Canary tried for a casual greeting, her voice surprisingly even and strong as she walked a little closer. Now only a couple of feet away from the assassin.

Helena got up and was towering over Dinah all in the same movement. But she had her back to the shorter woman for a second and Dinah got a view of Helena bent over to grab her drink and it stopped her dead in her tracks.

Dinah had quickly looked away when Helena looked right at her, heat rushing to her face. Helena had a few inches on Dinah so that gave her the best view ever as she looked down on the shorter woman, who had keys in one hand and a bottle in the other. 

Helena had her usual purple and black on, but as an oversized sweater and some tight sweatpants, Dinah noted. It was nice seeing her out of that leather/latex costume.

“Hi, I was wondering where you were and I just thought I’d wait for you out here.”

Oh. That was cute. Like…. _ really cute. _

The assassin had fidgeted with her hair, still in the braids Dinah did, and tried to make herself seem as small as possible. That didn’t happen, as we all know.

“I...Thanks, Huntress. That’s thoughtful.” Dinah closed the distance and held her arm out towards the timid killer. _ Ha….a timid murderer. _

^v^v^v^

Helena had spoken a lot after they went inside with the others, but it was only when both her and Dinah were alone. Harley and Cass were over because the warehouse was closer to their next ‘project’. Renee didn’t approve of Harley making Cass her apprentice but she also didn’t care enough to force Cass to live with them. It was an awkward game of back and forth and only when Renee had hit that sweet spot of drunkenness where she saw Cass and was somewhat taken over by whatever motherly instincts she had left.

Never lasted long and both Harley and Cass were used to it, sometimes not even getting a word in when Renee would abruptly change her mind. Everyone would shrug and go about their business.

But Helena was a little more open now, exchanging more words with the rest of the group than any other time. She interjected when Cass had said an error, correcting her and reassuring that no one really gets answers the first time. Or when Harley misspoke about a murder and Helena corrected her again, but with more bite and glaring.

Dinah was amazed, suspicious, but amazed.

And it was the next morning when Helena came in with her usual bedhead and sleepy pout that Dinah had remained still and quiet as she watched Helena go for the coffee maker and start her routine. The singer kept an eye on the slender assassin as she measured out the grounds from a black grocery bag and packed them into a small spoon-like container.

“You’re not really sneaky, you know?” Helena didn’t even look at her! Dinah was sure she was hidden from her peripherals and the booth seating was not the best visually, the swirls made the drunk even more drunk.

“Wha-how?!” Dinah straightened up and slapped the table with both hands as she stood up, looking at her surroundings with huge intensity,

“I could feel you, like a warm hand on my back. You’re like...really warm.” Helena glanced at her but quickly went back to making her coffee. So Dinah had a few minutes to settle back down, lift up the paper she was looking at, and think. She obviously wasn’t thinking about what she had in her hands, her mind refused to think about anything other than Huntress.

Huntress.

Helena.

Huntress.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dreams, fighting, weed, oh my!
> 
> tw for drug use.

_ All that she could smell was raspberries. The scent of them filling her senses and nearly making her dizzy with the heavy scent. But they brought a sense of calm over her with each inhale, someone she cared about always smelled of raspberries. _

_ Finally feeling flooded in and she felt a weight on her chest and a solid form in her arms. The weight barely left room for her to breathe but she didn’t care, this felt  _ right _. _

_ She didn’t want to open her eyes even though a bright light was on them and it made her darkness have a red tinge to it. But she really didn’t want to find out if this was a dream or if it was really happening. _

_ So the only logical thing to do was: _

_ “Is this real?” _

_ A pause the length of an inhale and an exhale, the breath warm as it blew across my skin sending goosebumps in its wake. Shocks rippled down my sides from it, making my hips twitch slightly. _

_ “Does it matter?” _

_ “Yes. Always.” No hesitation, she knew who it was and for once that didn’t stop her in her tracks. _

_ “ _ Dinah. _ ” _

_ “What?” _

_ “No,  _ Dinah. _ ” _

Dinah’s eyes shot open and she flung herself off the bed in her frenzied haste. She didn’t have to look around for a threat, didn’t have time either, when she saw Helena leaning against the doorframe with an amused look on her face.

“Sorry, I...I thought you were talking to me. I didn’t mean to wake you.” The assassin straightened up and waved a little as she tried to leave.

“Hey uh, wait. Can you-what did I say?” All dignity out the window, might as well embarrass oneself some more, as a treat.

Helena backpedaled and stepped into the room a couple of steps, arms crossed, “Well, I heard mumbling at first but when I got closer you said ‘is this real?’ and I decided to wake you up. Because….it wasn’t real.”

The singer stared at the assassin as she took in the words. And after a few seconds of thinking everything over, the singer decided that no matter how many times Helena can act ‘normal’ she will always say one thing to remind everyone that she cannot socialise to save her own damn life.

But the bluntness and carefree regard that is Helena was appreciated by the birds; anyone can be spiraling about something and Helena would come in, say shit like it is, and leave a stunned but back to normal group.

Helena told Dinah that she knew her dream wasn’t real so she did a logical thing like waking her up.

“I was dreaming.”

_ No way. _

“I know, you don’t have to talk...about it.” Helena reached up and tucked a few strands of hair under her black beanie as she suddenly got shy. Dinah smiled softly before sitting down on the bed, exhaustion hitting her suddenly.

“It was a good dream, do you dream?”

An incredulous look crossed Helena’s face and Dinah couldn’t stop her laugh in time, but her laugh made Helena perk up more as it was a dumb question.

“I mean, I guess so? Doesn’t everyone?”

“Sure, I mean duh. But um, what are you doing?”

Helena looked surprised for a second before adjusting her hoodie and pulled out her phone to show the screen, it was a police dashcam app and it showed a few dashcams of a shootout happening. And the way Helena was dressed, dark loose clothing and her hair covered by a beanie, proved that she was going to go and see what was happening.

Fear sent a cold shock down Dinah’s body and she immediately grabbed the phone from her hands without taking into account that first, Helena didn’t like her things touched or grabbed out of her hands. Second, Dinah’s feelings overwhelmed her and she didn’t know what words were going to come out of her, “I didn’t know you knew how to use a smartphone.”

Helena blanched before remembering that her phone was in the other woman’s hands, reaching for it blindly, “I was socially deprived and not raised on outdated bullshit technology. Give it, I need the coordinates.”

“Coordinates? Just use a GPS, genius.”

“Very funny, give the phone back.”

“Make me!”

Helena pounced. She dove at Dinah, arms grabbing her waist as she was pushed back into the mattress, making Dinah yelp in surprise. Positions were shifted quickly and Dinah had settled onto her stomach with a firm hand in the middle of her back and the taller woman straddling her thighs.

Dinah tried to move but her arms were folded under her and she realized she was trapped. Her legs were pinned down and her torso being pushed into the bed, she tried to wiggle but Helena put a stop to that rather quickly with a poke to the side.

“I have my phone, but pinning you down was hard to resist.”

_ “Asshole!” _

Helena laughed, the sound distracting Dinah from her predicament for a few seconds. It was loose and carefree yet just as deep as her voice. And it would’ve kept Dinah distracted if she didn’t stop, so Dinah became aware of the single finger that brushed down her side slowly, following the curve of her hip.

Dinah faintly heard a whisper but the words were too soft for her to hear, “What?”

However, the pressure that pinned her down disappeared and suddenly she was left alone on her bed, “Hele-” Dinah rolled onto her back and saw that she was left  _ entirely _ alone.

^v^v^v^

Dinah was sure that Helena left to go be a solo vigilante and she was also sure that the weird cold tingling feeling she felt when she thought about where Helena went, was fear. Of fucking course, it’s fear. Fear for Helena’s life, Dinah would’ve followed but she didn’t know where it was or what app Helena was using. She didn’t know what was going on with the assassin but it sure as hell was annoying the fuck out of her.

So she got high.

And she was laying on the couch in the common area, headphones in, and really feeling the music. Everything she felt was  _ amazing _ and it made her feel light and giggly. A high was something she definitely needed. She didn’t need to stew and worry about Helena potentially getting hurt. That was always going to be a factor everytime they left their warehouse. Dinah finally was able to admit to herself that Helena is capable of handling herself, and Dinah didn’t need the extra stress. She’ll worry about her girl in different ways. Like help patch her up or take care of her things with her. Polish a weapon together, whatever the assassin is into.

“Whatever the assassin is into...like me. And only me.”

Dinah slid the headphones off and rolled onto her side to change the song.

“Whatcha doin’?” The deep voice was soft and very surprising, making Dinah’s heart rate speed up as she gasped. Dinah sat up and fixed her shirt and bra, both items of clothing got shifted askew when she plopped onto the couch with a bong. Said bong was a sparkly blue and purple and hidden from view. 

“What the  _ hell?! _ Didn’t you just leave?”  _ I swear this woman just left like twenty minutes ago. _

“Oh yeah, that was two hours ago.” Helena stepped into the room and leaned against the wall by the door, eyes scanning the room slowly.

Instead of being pissed off, Dinah was impressed because that particular strain hit her harder than she realized. She adjusted herself before grabbing her phone and settling into the couch, eyeing Helena openly.

Helena still had the same clothes on, save for a few wet spots (can’t tell if it’s blood or anything else) across her torso and her beanie missing. She looked alright. But then her knuckles, her hand twitched and Dinah’s gaze dropped to see cuts and dried blood all over the back of her hands.

Eyebrows raised, she looked Helena in the eyes and silently asked for an explanation. But Helena turned her head to avoid direct eye contact, and Dinah’s eyes found a dark bruise forming around the assassin's neck.

“Helena, what the-”

“I’m obviously fine! I’m here now and the blood on me isn’t mine.”

“There’s blood on you, Helena, what  _ the he- _ ” Dinah was now standing and looking at Helena with something like angered curiosity. The taller woman knew how to take care of herself but Dinah didn’t realize that Helena allowed herself to get hurt. And this was blatantly Helena showing that she  _ allowed _ the bad guy close enough to hurt her.

Because you just don’t get choked if you’re trained by _literal_ _assassins_.

Coming out of a trance, Dinah found her arms to be held down by Helena. They were standing face to face and Helena had a breathless look about her as she slowly released the shorter woman’s arms.

“You reached for me and I-I got...reflex. Are you okay?”

_ I tried to hug her? _

“Are you okay?” My voice didn’t sound like my voice, whoever spoke for me sounded mature and calm, nothing like how I feel right now.

Helena shrugged nonchalantly before her gaze swept down the length of Dinah’s body, as if looking for a wound. Dinah might not look like it but she feels like she just got into a fight but with her feelings.

“No, Helena,  _ are you okay?” _

This time Helena locked eyes with Dinah, her usual brown eyes were dark now almost matching her dark hair, but they didn’t waver or even show any shyness. Instead in its place she saw laughter, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. The two were standing so close to one another that they didn’t see or hear anything besides each other, breathing the same air, warm puffs of breath causing goosebumps to travel down their backs and arms, and the perfume Dinah wore hung around them as if it created a bubble

“You smell like a skunk.”

Helena’s blunt words were accompanied by a small laugh and a caress of fingers down a forearm. Dinah sheepishly smiled at the assassin before taking a step back. Breaking the bubble with an inaudible  _ pop _ .

“I needed to...relax.” The singer shrugged before heading back to the chair, attempting to control her breathing before sitting down.

Helena nodded slowly, a look of concentration on her face as she rounded the couch to sit down in the recliner to Dinah’s left. “Marijuana. I’ve tried it.”

Dinah’s attention snapped to Helena in a split second, confusion and curiosity evident on her face. “What?! No way!”

The assassin lounged on the recliner, one leg hooked on an armrest so she was askew in the chair, “Socially deprived is all I am, I did grow up with three older handsome italian men. In a country surrounded by romantic couple getaways.”

The implications that drugs were easy to get a hold of were enough for Dinah to accept it wordlessly, bending over to grab the bong and offer it to Helena. A cheshire grin on her lips.

The taller woman eyed the bong warily, apprehension growing on her face. So Dinah shifted her position, leaning over the armrest so she was _ much closer _ to Helena in a split second, “One hit and I’ll leave you alone.”

“It’s never ‘just one hit’, Dinah.” Helena laughed at the half-hearted pout Dinah gave her. The singer sighed and sat back, grabbing a lighter from the coffee table, and settled the bong in between her crossed legs.

“I’m assuming you’re rejecting to take a hit, because you have no idea what's in the bowl,” Helena smiled and raised an eyebrow at her, a silent challenge. Which did not go unnoticed by the singer, “And for the record, I don’t like to be challenged.”

Dinah and being high are two of the greatest things to have ever crossed paths with Helena. And Dinah knew exactly how she was when she was high, and her friendship with Helena was going to change after this. But she didn’t care.

In fact, the silent challenge from Helena boosted Dinah’s confidence tenfold and she took a big rip, inhaling until her lungs burned and got tight. A coughing attack threatened to happen, but she quickly swallowed it and cleared her lungs, blowing the smoke towards Helena.

“Your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> This pair hit me HARD after watching the movie. Huntress is just an interesting character to watch, read, and write.
> 
> I just think she's neat.
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts! Happy quarantine! lol


End file.
